


One Last Wish

by superwholockian4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockian4ever/pseuds/superwholockian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(First Person Reader insert)<br/>You hear the term "death bed" and without meaning to you think of someone dying of old age, somewhat comfortable, in an actual bed. That wasn't the case for me. I'm still considered young, and I died on the cold pavement of an alleyway.<br/>When the reaper came it wasn't who I expected, and as cliché as it is I asked for more time. Out of some miracle, I got twenty four hours. I will do what I have to in order to experience the one thing that will let my soul rest in peace. Even if living that experience is a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bargaining with Death

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this story on Deviantart as well. So if you have seen it before, Please know I am not plagiarizing someone else's work.
> 
> Most of the parenthesis are self explanatory.  
> (F/n)/(f/n) = First name  
> (L/n)/(l/n) = Last name  
> (F/n)(L/n) = Full name/ First name, Last name  
> (S/c) = skin color  
> (h/c) = hair color  
> (e/c) = eye color  
> (f/c) = favorite color/ color of your choosing

**Part I: Bargaining with Death**

 

 

I lay on the cold ground, pain wracking my being, gasping for air and coming up short. My vision faded in and out of focus, steadily getting fuzzier and darker with each wave. Finally the blackness overcame me completely, the struggle for breath was no longer and the only sound I could hear was the beating of my own heart. Though, even that didn’t last for long.

It was a torturous five minutes of calm waiting, and suddenly I could breathe again. I didn’t even notice it at first, but when the pain and cold were gone it was a welcome realization. Then a movement out of the corner of my eye grabbed my attention and I looked to my right. I’m still not sure what I expected, but it wasn’t what I found. There in all his professionally dressed glory stood Death.

I smiled at him before speaking, “I was half hoping it was a nightmare.”

“I am sorry. For what it’s worth, I didn’t choose this for you and it was heartbreaking to watch,” he responded sympathetically.

“Is that why you’re here and not one of your employees?” I asked.

“Among other reasons,” he answered.

I stared into his eyes for a long moment.

He just stared back patiently.

“Is this where people go on and on about the countless things they’ve yet to do?”

He nodded, “Mmm, some of them.”

“There’s only one thing of consequence that I’d like to do,” I commented.

“(F/n), you’re not about to bargain with Death, now? Are you?” he scolded.

“Couldn’t I just have one more day? Twenty four hours to finish what I need to do?” I begged.

“Everyone always wants just one more day, but it’s never enough. If I were to give you one more day, when I returned for you, you’d want another,” he explained.

I argued, “I’ve seen all the movies; heard all the songs. I know how it usually goes, but I know exactly where to go for what I need, and I know that I’ll be done in time.”

Death scrutinized me closely thoroughly and then sighed reluctantly, “Fine. But whether you are finished or not, you come without argument, understand? I’ll return at sunrise.”

I nodded, “I understand.”

With that final word I lost consciousness yet again. I woke up a time later still laying in a pool of blood, clothes torn, but all my wounds were healed. Another person would have wondered if the whole experience with Death was a dream. I wasn’t just any person though, and I knew better.

So I just shook myself off, walked back to my motel room, and cleaned myself off before heading off to collect what I would need to start the pursuit of my last wish.


	2. Enter King of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know what I need to do before I can rest in peace. Can summoning the King of Hell help me get it?

**Part II: Enter King of Hell**

 

Before I went to collect materials, I jumped into the shower and contemplated what I was about to do. I thought about every possible outcome and I even had prearranged responses for whatever could be said. Although, from experience I could say those would probably never come into play.

I thought about writing a note to leave to the boys, or mail out to Bobby’s for them. Would that be the kind thing to do? Or would it just be cruel to explain everything?

That brought up another thought. When I did die again, would it be in the same way as before? Or would it be different? Could I just slip away in my sleep? Somehow, because of the enormity of the favor I had been granted, I got the feeling that I would be reliving that misery, but if I got what I wanted then it would be a price I’d be willing to pay.

When I had everything I needed, I set up the bowl and candles on the ground in the abandoned parking lot of a school that was nearby. I took out the jar of mixed herbs I had collected and poured it into the bowl. I lit the candles and pulled out my butterfly knife. I sliced my palm and let my blood drip onto the herbs in the bowl as I began the incantation.

It was only moments later that Crowley appeared. He stood in silence looking me up and down for a moment before he opened his mouth, undoubtedly with some witty remark on his tongue.

I cut him off before he had the chance, “I can’t offer you my soul. Death called ‘dibs.’”

He gave me a hard stare while he processed my words, “ _You_ want to make a deal?”

I ignored his question and continued on, “I can, however give you several powerful, enchanted weapons that are, in fact, mine to give.”

“Do Squirrel and Moose know you’re here?” his voice mixed with confusion and mistrust.

“No,” I answered with a sigh, “They’re on a job…and I left them.”

“You’re sick, then?” he probed.

Damn his astuteness.

“Can we skip the Q&A? I only have one day,” I snapped.

“So, you only have twenty four hours left…and you’re offering me weapons, because your soul is spoken for. What could _you_ possibly want from _me_?”

“I want you to lie to me,” I told him frankly.

“Come again?” there was confusion on his face as well as in his voice.

“You’re a very convincing liar, and I want you to lie to me,” I reiterated.

“I still don’t follow, love,” he stated.

I sighed in annoyance, “If I give you the whole story, minus the boring details, can we count that towards payment?”

“You always have been a bit devious. I quite like it…As for the deal, we’ll see. Tell me everything and I’ll see if there even is one to be made.”

 

 

 

 

 

(A/n: I thought about leaving it at this for this chapter...but it felt a bit short. I also thought it might be a mean thing to do. So here, have some more. ^_^ )

 

I took a deep breath, “Yes. I am sick. I left Sam and Dean when I found out. No, they don’t know. I told them I needed space; that I was going to visit my parents’ graves. They offered to come, I declined, and they didn’t push.”

He didn’t say anything so I continued, “In all technicality, I already died. Early this morning…and no it wasn’t the illness. It wasn’t even a demon, or any of the other creatures we usually hunt. It was just a man,” I paused again, “I as- ”

“How?” he demanded, cutting me off.

“What?” I asked confused by the interruption.

“How did he kill you?” he asked gently.

“With a knife,” I told him quietly.

I could tell that he knew there was much more I wasn’t saying, but he let it go.

“Go on,” he said simply.

“I asked Death for more time so I could get what I want,” I told him.

He seemed shocked when he asked, “And he just gave it to you?”

“He was reluctant, of course. I told him I knew exactly what I wanted and how to get it. He took pity on me. I think he felt guilty because he watched me die,” I explained.

“What _exactly_ is it that you want, anyway?” he inquired.

I took another deep breath and bent down to my messenger bag. Rummaging through its contents I removed an old worn out paperback novel and tossed it across the distance that separated us. I didn’t lay a devil’s trap, so I don’t know exactly why he was respecting that distance by staying in that spot. I appreciated it all the same, though.

“A book?” Crowley asked in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes, “That is one of 738 books in my personal library. All smut. That one is my favorite. What I want, what I need to be able to let go peaceably is to experience even a modicum of that. Even if it’s a lie."

Crowley flipped through the book and answered questioning, “You want to go to a renaissance fair?”

I would have laughed, had I not been in so serious a situation.

“Don’t be a smart ass,” I scolded, “I want to experience passion...and love. The kind of crap they tell little girls about mixed with the kind of crap they sell in those books and in movies.”

“So, why come to me?”

“Like I said. You lie very well. If I had the kind of time I once thought I did, I would go look for the real McCoy. As it stands now, even if I could find my theoretical soul mate it would be kinder not to seek him out."

“So you want me to fake it?” he asked with an eyebrow arched.

I couldn’t suppress the smirk that broke free on my face as I answered in a sing-song tone, “Only for a day.”

His blank face morphed as swiftly as my own had, into a mischievous grin, as he responded in a false show of giving up.

 

“Oh, what the hell?”


	3. Playing with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> There will be smut.  
> In fact it's pretty much all fluff and Smut this chapter.

I lost my equilibrium, but when I regained it my surroundings were different. Instead of in an open parking lot, we were in a room that could have been the penthouse in a five star hotel.

“Where are we?” I questioned Crowley who was now somewhere behind me.

He approached me slowly, as if concerned he might startle me otherwise.

“One day on earth is a little more than twelve days in hell. We’ll be back with time to spare.” He clarified.

I turned to face him and studied him, confusion clear on my face.

“Why?” I asked.

He removed his suit jacket and tie as he continued his slow approach.

“If I am to commit to this lie, I feel it would be best to get to know you a little more…intimately,” he explained.

He stopped when he was less than a foot away from me and reached up gently grasping my face to kiss me softly on the lips. It was not what I was expecting. It was gently probing and it caught me off guard, but I was able to reciprocate before he pulled away. When he did he looked into my eyes, seemingly searching for something. He must have found what he was looking for because his eyes lit with an emotion I couldn’t identify in.

“Oh, Kitten…” his almost whisper was filled with pity.

Then there was fire in his eyes as he pulled my body close to his and kissed me fervently. Inexplicably my own arousal rapidly rose to match his display and without warning he teleported us into a room with a bed.

That first time was simultaneously everything and nothing that I expected. I swear I felt lightning in his touch. My every nerve ending sparking in sensation. Yet he was never so rough to be called cruel. Oddly enough I felt safe giving up control to him like that. It goes without saying he was the best lover I had ever had.

When we finished I lay snuggled upon his chest reveling in the post orgasmic, his hand gently rubbing up and down my back. Neither of us uttered a sound. It was nice; and completely foreign. A small rest for the both of us, as we had several more rounds before I fell asleep in sheer exhaustion with him spooning me.

\---

 

 I woke up to warm kisses on the nape of my neck and fingers making lazy circles on the inside of my thigh. Though I became aware of everything around me and all the events of the past eighteen hours in hell, I laid perfectly still and kept my eyes closed. I wanted to go back to sleep and hoped Crowley would give up.

“Wake up, love,” he murmured against my ear.

_I should have known better._

Giving a tired groan I mumbled, “Just another half hour.”

“I have to go into work for a little while today. I was hoping to have a bit more playtime before then,” he purred, moving his hand up to cup my bare breast.

“Surely you’ve accrued enough sick days and vacation time to give me thirty minutes,” I sassed, eyes still unwilling to open.

“C’mon, love. You can sleep again after I’ve had my fill of you,” he said. Although, if I didn’t know him better I might have mistaken it for begging.

He’d moved on from massaging my breast to teasing my nipple the way we’d found I’d loved last night.

Still, I was stubborn, “You wiped out my energy stores last night.”

“Mmm. I didn’t hear you complaining,” he retorted.

I could feel the love bites he was leaving on my neck while his hand moved slowly downward from my breast. The king of hell, I was finding, was also very good at teasing pleasure from a lover.

It was then I finally gave up my pretense, opened my eyes and rolled to my back to face him, smiling. I kissed him gently as a sort of “good morning.”

“I don’t know how you manage to make me want more, when just moments before I could have slept for days,” I told him.

“Does this mean I’ve changed your mind?” His cat-like grin said he already knew the answer.

“Well, you are very persuasive,” I teased with a smirk on my face.

He positioned himself between my legs, placing each one over his waist, and teased my folds with his generous length.

“Flattery,” he said entering just so his head was within me, “will get you _everywhere_.”

With that last word he penetrated me fully and I cried out in surprise. He chuckled in response before getting down to business.

He didn’t bother to start slow. I didn’t need it. He had obviously been building up my arousal even while I had slept. A fact I’m sure I would have been angry at in any other situation, with any other person, but everything about this was special circumstance.

Every thrust he gave, pulled a sound from my throat and my hands frantically sought a place to perch on his body. He grunted in his pleasure except when he spoke. And when he spoke it was deliciously dirty things, half whispered and half groaned through clenched teeth just below my ear. Everything he was doing to my body was only heightened further by his words.

“Such a naughty girl, screwing a demon. Does it tickle you to know that the last person who will ever touch this pussy, is me? Crowley, King of Hell!”

“My king.” The words fell unbidden from my lips.

“YES!” he growled eyes sparking, “Your king. Say it!”

“Crowley. My king," I mewled out.

He shuddered and moved my legs from his waist to his shoulders and ground his pelvis against my clit with every thrust until I was begging for release. His pace picked up and pushed me into climax. His own followed soon after and he collapsed on top of me, his face nuzzling my left breast.

\---

 

I watched as he dressed. It was intriguing to me because I knew he could technically just make them appear on his body. When he was adjusting his tie I spoke up.

“Do you really have to go?” there was only a hint of whining to my tone.

“Yes, Kitten,” he responded.

I pouted exaggeratedly, “What am I supposed to do while you’re gone?”

He tossed a familiar book to me on the bed. I looked at it and then back to him.

“According to this, miss me every second I am gone,” he said with a smirk.

I smirked back at him and deadpanned, “Smart ass.”

He chuckled at me, “I’ll be back soon, kitten.”

“Can I make dinner?” I asked before he could leave.

“If you’re hungry ask one of the servants to bring you something."

“I enjoy cooking,” I told him sincerely.

He stared at me in surprise, “Then by all means.”

I got up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, smiling, “Thank you. Have a good day.”

He glanced at me curiously before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE! Don't hate me for the awful smut!


	4. Feelings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the mind of Crowley after he learns the whole truth surrounding your mysterious demise.  
> *TRIGGER WARNING: Brief gore and non-con.*

Going in, he didn’t think much of the deal. A short time of carnal pleasure, a little bit of acting, and the inheritance of powerful weaponry? He had everything to gain and nothing to lose.

Bringing her to Hell and prolonging her time was a whim. He’d imagined her being a skilled lover from the first moment he laid eyes on her. On the off chance that instinct proved true, he wanted more than a lousy twenty four hours to explore her.

That plan had backfired. Six Hell days in Crowley knew something was off. He’d been feeling a sort of urgency knowing half of his time with (f/n) was up. Time spent between their romps was spent rather domestically. Chatting, had become a habit of late. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, and before he knew it he was asking her about herself. For god only knows what reason, he’d wanted a glimpse at what made her tick.

Then last night he’d asked her for more details about her death. He’d gotten more than he bargained for when she finally came clean.

_“Tell me how you died,” he requested as he held me; post-coital bliss fading._

_“I already told you,” I evaded._

_“You told me which weapon was used. I want the dirty details,” he clarified._

_When I hesitated, he nudged my cheek with his nose._

_“You really want to know?” I asked quietly._

_“Would I ask otherwise?” he quipped._

_I got lost in my head as I collected myself enough to speak. He studied my face when I remained quiet. He was a bit concerned at my hesitance, but he allowed me the time I needed to gather my bearings._

_“If it’s too soon, I can wait,” he conceded._

_“It’s probably best if I talk it out. It might be therapeutic,” I told him._

_“Really, love, don’t push yourself,” he reiterated._

_I took a steadying breath and started, “Well, after a few hours in a bar, I was walking back to the crummy motel room I’d rented. I was going to keep taking cases until I kicked it. I always thought it would be a monster that got me. Until the illness. Then it was sort of like gambling.”_

_“Which disease?” he cut in._

_I looked at him, eyebrow raised, trying to figure him out._

_He sighed, only slightly annoyed, “Part of our deal is for you to tell me everything I want to know, remember? You’re the one who chose the terms, Kitten.”_

_“Small cell carcinoma,” I stated bluntly._

_“Cancer?” he seemed shocked._

_“I know. Seems boring for a hunter, huh?” I smiled wanly._

_“How long?” he questioned._

_“Two years at best,” I replied._

_His jaw clenched tightly._

_“Go on,” he urged._

_Staring off into space, I continued where I left off, “After I left the bar, I felt someone following me. So without looking I turned down an alleyway to confront this person. I kept my attention on him, but something was wrong and my reactions were slow. I didn’t notice the trip wire until I was face down on the pavement. It was mere seconds and he was on me. Then he bound my hands together with a zip tie.”_

_Crowley had risen, supporting himself on his elbow as he searched my face. To the untrained eye, it was devoid of emotion, but he was a demon. He could see through me. He could see my thoughts if he wanted and he did. For whatever reason he wanted to understand fully, exactly what it is I went through in my last moments._

_“And that’s when he killed you,” he guessed._

_“No,” I corrected him, “That’s when he raped me. It was only after what felt like years that he slit my throat and left me there. Naked. To drown in my own blood.”_

_Crowley’s whole being tightened in barely surprised rage at what he was seeing through my mind’s eye. The terror I was reliving washed over him._

_It was then I seemed to come back to reality. He almost flinched at the emotion in my eyes; the way my soul seemed to scream out in anguish. He wondered if that pain had always been there, and if it had, how he had missed it._

_“It was slow…” I explained, “the pain lasted an eternity. My soul cried out for fulfillment and all I could think of was, all the people I was leaving behind.”_

_After that he’d fucked her (*cough*madelovetoher*cough*) so passionately, she fell asleep almost immediately upon completion. He held her and read her dreams until the nightmares began, and upon memorizing her attackers face he soothed her into calm dreams. He stayed up the entire night planning, and didn’t leave her side until she woke_ _the next morning._

He’d told her he had to work again. That’s where he was headed now. He’d sent his minions out to hunt the scum down. He’d have done it himself, but he didn’t want to lose too much time with his kitten. That itself was an issue as well. For reasons unknown, he was not only enjoying his time with her, he seemed to be getting more and more panicked that it was running out.

“Highness,” some nameless demon addressed him, “We have six of our best men up top searching for the target.”

“Let me know when he is found,” he intoned dispassionately.

“Yes, sir,” came the reply.

“Make sure that he’s brought to me alive, and conscious!” he barked.

“Yes, your highness,” the demon acknowledged.

The whole time he was taking care of business he was on edge. His temper was shorter than usual. He was impatient to get back to (f/n) and even more impatient to tear into the scum that ended her already short life.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he was so keen to avenge her. He had it chalked up to the fondness afforded to herself and the Winchesters mixed in with their current arrangement. She was, after all, his for the remaining six days. The very idea of anything tainting something of his was, quite frankly, abhorrent. Which is why the reality of the situation was vexing him to no end.

He refused to examine the calmness he experienced after a tryst with her, or the mirth her cheeky way of flirting brought him. Though he had always felt an attraction to her, he absolutely wasn’t doing this due to any feelings toward her. He simply found amusement in possessing her in this way. Of course the weapons she’d promised him only added to her appeal.

Her home cooked meals, Juliet taking a liking to her, the way she giggled at his humor, all meant nothing. They were just perks to a deal he was classifying as “pro-bono.”

  
So he was absolutely mystified at the anger he felt towards those Winchesters for not being there when she was being stalked, raped, and murdered. He wanted to demand answers as to why they hadn't tracked her down and how they’d miss the illness. Especially with that winged nuisance on their side. It should have been shouting at them! 

He was half tempted to set aside time to find and interrogate them. The only thing holding him back was the irritating unnamed feeling that had him doing math to figure out exactly how much time was left and how to make the most of it for the both of them. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I realized after posting it once, I had written it like I usually write reader inserts. I almost died of embarasment. I FIXED IT THOUGH! and NOW it is another chapter up!  
> My computer crashed. The hard drive is shot. I lost a FREAKING LOT of work. But that's on me because I got cocky and didn't back anything up.  
> So, NOW I am working with a wireless keyboard and my phone (and sometimes my kindle). It's kind of a pain, but also kind of cool.  
> I'm working on more of this story among others things. I hope to have the next chapter up relatively soon.  
> As always I REALLY hope you like it! ^_^


End file.
